Patent Document 1 describes a vehicle body structure in which one ends of left and right outer elongated members 64, 66 are respectively fastened to left and right ends of a bumper beam 14 by fasteners 124, and the other ends of the outer elongated members 64, 66 are respectively fastened to left and right upper frames 22, 24 by fasteners 126 (see FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1). When an impact is applied from the bumper beam side, the outer elongated members 64, 66 buckle to absorb the impact.